In working furniture, especially for offices and the like, there is a need for supporting structures adapted for the construction of tables, desks, etc., which may be rapidly assembled, offering high rigidity, and which may also enable several supporting and working planes to be provided according to requirements, either as isolated items of furniture or as contiguous structures connected together to form multiple working units, adapted for the use of several persons.
In particular, there is a need for an item of furniture, the supporting structure of which enables several carrying or support planes to be provided both below the working plane and above it, for arranging, for instance, documents and volumes, calculating equipment, visual display screens, telephonic apparatus and so on, in a single unitary structure of high rigidity.
For the production of tables for a wide variety of purposes, especially office tables and the like, it is desirable to provide a structure which will enable tables of various dimensions to be constructed, whether rectangular, square or circular, high or low, while keeping the greatest possible number of components unchanged, with a firm construction which lends itself to assembly or erection in a simple manner, and which also makes it possible itself to vary the height of the table itself from the floor.